crazy
by Gaemmun
Summary: sehun yang harus merawat sibayi besar yang polos/k-kenapa kau tak memakai baju?/aku bingung memilih celana dalam, jadi aku memilih tidur tampa baju/HunHan/KyuMin/other cast/GS for uke/
1. Chapter 1

CRAZY

CAST :

OH SEHUN

XIU LUHAN

LEE SUNGMIN

DAN LAIN-LAIN

aku menatap wanita itu dengan takjub, sungguh indah~ wajah yang putih merona, mata rusa yang membulat bening, rambut hitam lurus dengan poni yang hampir menutupi matanya, dan badan langsing dengan sepasang buah dada dan bokong yang begitu padat.

Mata rusa itu menatap ku dengan begitu polos, matanya mengerjab-ngerjab seakan ingin mempertontonkan keimuttannya.

"um apa ini asrama yeongshin?" dia bertanya dengan wajah menunduk dengan jari-jari yang bertautan

"nde, nuguseyo?"

"xiu luhan imnida, aku pindahan dari china."

"ah luhan? Mari masuk sungmin sunbae sudah menunggumu"aku menggeser tubuhku yang tadi menghalangin pintu, dia masuk dengan kaki jenjangnya yang begitu Indah, setiap langkah yang dibuatnya membuat jantungku berdetak kuat. Matakku beralih kesebuah koper ditangannya

"ingin kubantu membawakan kopermu?"

"um?"dia memeringkan kepalanya lalu menengok kebawa memperhatikan kopernya "kau ingin membawanya?"dia mendongak menatapku, dan lagi-lagi aku harus berhadapan dengan mata rusa yang membuat nafasku tercekat

"i… iya"dia memberikan kopernya kepadaku "kamsamida"dia tersenyum kecil

DEG

Aku harap aku tidak akan mati

0-0-0-0-

"sehun! Tolong bangunkan luhan"suruh sungmin nuna kepadaku

"nyam kenapa nyam harus aku?"seruku kesal, tidak tau kah kalau aku sedang makan?

"karena yang lain sudah berangkat dan hanya kau yang masih disini" is menyebalkan! Aku bangkit dari kursiku lalu berjalan ke atas, dan kekamar luhan

TOK TOK TOK

Aku mengetuk kamarnya "luhan?" tak ada sahutan, aku membuka pintu kamarnya

DOENG! Mataku membulat melihatnya sebuah kamar dengan pakaian dalam dimana-mana dan dengan seorang gadis bugil yang kuyakini luhan tertidur dikasur

"KYAA" aku berteriak dan segera sigap mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya, dia terbangun dengan wajah tampa dosa

"um sehun?"dia bergumam namaku sambil menatapku dengan mata sayu

GLEK aku menelan ludah dengan gugup "k-kenapa kau tak memakai baju?" dia bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan segera duduk, selimut itu melorot dan memperlihat pundak mulus luhan, tetapi aku segera membetulkan selimutnya dan dia hanya menatapku dengan mata yang mengerjab-ngerjab

"aku bingung memilih celana dalam, jadi aku memilih tidur tampa baju"aku membulatkan mulutku, ini benar-benar gila, aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupku

"kau mandilah aku akan membereskan kekacauan ini" luhan hanya mengangguk dan segera berlalu kekamar mandi, aku menatap celana dalam yang bertebaran 'apa aku harus membereskan ini?'

Cklek aku menengok"heh cep- HUWAAA!" aku menutup mataku dengan celana dalamnya "kenapa kau tak memakai baju?"

"aku lupa membawa celana dalamku"dia berjalan mendekatiku "j-jauh jauh kau!"aku meringkuk kesudut ruangan

Srett celana dalam yang tadi kugunakan sebagai penutup mata kini beralih ketangan luhan

"celana dalamku"ucapnya sambil berlalu pergi kekamar mandi lagi, meninggalkan aku dengan wajah memerah yang baru saja menatap kepergian pornonya

"aku akan gila"gumamku, mataku beralih menatap sekeliling dan segera membersihkan kamar itu dari kekacauan

Cklek pintu kamar mandi terbuka memperlihatkan luhan dengan tubuh dibalut seragam yang sama persis denganku

"k-kau sudah selesai?"aku masih teringat kejadian tadi, sehingga membuatku gugup

"sudah, mari berangkat"luhan menarikku keluar kamarnya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, dia benar-benar gila

0-0-0-0-0-0

Aku dan luhan berdiri didepan sebuah sekolah bernama yeongshin high school, sebuah sekolah seni bertaraf nasional, berisi murid-murid berbakat dalam bidang seni, seni music maupun seni lainnya aku jadi mengingat perjuanganku untuk masuk sekolah ini, aku belajar mati-matian tentang seni untuk masuk sekolah ini.

"aku hanya mengantarmu sampai depan ruang kepala sekolah"aku berkata kepada luhan saat kami berdua berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah, dia hanya bergumam meng'iya'kan

Sesampai di depan sekolah aku langsung meninggalkannya sendiri, aku tak ingin terlibat masalah lagi jika dengannya seperti kejadiaan tadi pagi

BLUSHH aish kenapa aku harus mengingat-ngingatnya lagi? Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala frustasi

Sesampai dikelas aku langsung menduduki bangkuku

PLUK sebuah tangan memegang pundak ku, aku menengok dan melihat KAI yang sedang menatapku sambil menyeringai lebar, hah dia kai sahabatku kami jika berdua dijuluki white and black karena kulitku yang putih dan kai yang hitam, hahahaha rasanya aku ingin tertawa.

"tak biasanya kau terlambat hun"

"ck, salah siapa yang tak membangunkanku"_dan membiarkanku mengurus luhan sipolos yang menjuru kebodoh_ lanjutku dalam hati

"aku disuruh oleh sungmin sunbae untuk tak membangunkanmu, lagian jika aku membantah nanti aku akan berurusan dengan belahan jiwanya sungmin sunbae"

"kyuhyun sunbae?"

"iya, kau tau kan kyuhyun sunbae itu menyukai sungmin sunbae? Jika sesuatu terjadi pada sungmin sunbae pasti kyuhyun sunbae akan ikut-ikutan khuhuhu aku bingung kenapa mereka tak berpacaran saja sih? Padahal semua orang tau kalau mereka saling menyukai"ucap kai tak jelas, aku hanya menjawabnya dengan tawa pelan

Tettt suara bunyi bell tanda pelajaran dimulai menjuru keseluruh sekolah, kai yang tadinya duduk dibangkuku segera menuju kebangkunya yang tepat dibelakangku

Cklek pintu ruang kelas terbuka memperlihatkan, seorang pria tua bertubuh tambun dengan kepala botak memasuki kelas kami, ia adalah seorang kepala sekolah di yeongshin high school

"selamat pagi semua, pasti kalian bingung dengan kedatangan saya, saya disini ingin menyampaikan bahwa kalian mendapatkan murid pindahan dari cina, luhan~ silakan masuk"selesai pak tua itu berbicara masuklah seorang murid perempuan ke kelas, murid perempuan itu adalah xiu luhan, perempuan yang membuatku gila karena ulahnya

"annyeonghaseyo, namaku luhan aku pindahan dari cina, senang bertemu dengan kalian"luhan membungkukan badannya dan menatap keseliling kelas dengan tatapan polosnya

"luhan kau duduk dengan kai, kai! Angkat tanganmu"

"ASIK! Luhan! Kemarilah"kai mengangkat tangan setinggi-tinggi nya, aku hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Kai mulai lagi

"uh aku tidak ingin duduk dengan kai! Aku maunya dengan sehun"mata rusa itu berkaca-kaca "mwo?" aku membulatkan kedua mataku

"waeyeo?"pak tua itu bertanya kepada luhan dengan raut wajah bingung

"karena sehun adalah pria pertamaku"

Hening

Hening

Hening

"MWOYAAA"keributan dikelas pun terjadi

"sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan kepada luhan? Apa kau telah menodainya hah?"kai menguncang-guncang bahuku dengan brutal"tidak! Aku tidak melakukan apapun! Luhan jelaskan yang sebenarnya kepada mereka"aku memasang wajah panic, jangan sampai citraku menjadi buruk.

Luhan hanya menatapku dengan mata rusa yang berkedip-kedip "um sehun adalah pria pertama yang kukenal"

"OOHH"semua orang yang ada dikelas membulatkan mulutnya mengerti, hah aku menghembuskan nafas lega, pak tua menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah muridnya"kyungsoo berarti kau harus pindah menjadi duduk dengan kai, dan luhan silakan duduk dengan sehun. Aku permisi"pak tua atau pak sekolah itu berlalu keluar dari kelas, kyungsoo yang berada disebelahku segera membereskan bukunya dan pindah menjadi dibelakangku bersama kai

DUKK

Aku menengok kesebelah, melirik luhan yang sedang menatapku dengan wajah sedikit dimiringkan"sehun-ah"panggil nya

"hm?"

"menurutmu besok aku harus memakai celana dalam berwana apa?"what? aku segera bertindak dengan membengkap mulutnya, luhan sama sekali tidak memberontak, luhan hanya terus menatap sehun

"sekalian saja kau tak memakainya!"aku menjerit tertahan, semua murid dikelas memandang kami dengan tatapan bingung, aku segera melepaskan bekapanku sebelum terjadi kesalah pahaman

"kalian benar-benar dekat ya"sahut kyungsoo polos

_Dekat palakmu! Tuhan~ kuatkanlah hatiku_

T.B.C

Mun datang dengan ff ke 2 mun, mun harap ff mun jadi lebih baik, semoga kalian suka~ mun buat pendek soalnya maulihat respon tentang ff mun~ kalo responnya bagus mun lanjutin~ kalo nggak yah kayaknya nggak

jangan lupa review nya ya ^^ oh ya ff ini terinpirasi dari anime sakurasou kekekeke, animenya seru walaupun ada echinya .-. jadi maaf kalo ada adegan yang sama :)


	2. Chapter 2

"aish kenapa kau mengikutiku eoh?"aku menatap luhan dengan kesal, semenjak bel istirahat berbunyi dia terus saja mengikuti kemanapun "apa saat aku ke toilet juga kau akan mengikuti?"aku bertanya dengan kesal

"mungkin"jawabnya dengan raut andalannya alias muka polos

"YA! Kenapa eoh? Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku?"aku memasang raut menderita, seakan ingin memberintahunya bahwa aku benar-benar bisa gila karenanya

"kau teman pria pertamaku, dan kau menarik. Aku menyukainya"dia tersenyum sangat manis, aku terdiam dengan wajah memerah saat mendengar perkataanya"tetapi mana mungkin kau tidak memiliki teman pria dicina?" tiba-tiba wajah luhan menjadi suram "memang begitu, aku hanya memiliki satu teman, dan itu adalah huang zi tao"dia berkata dengan suara pelan

"ah maafkan aku"aku memasang wajah bersalah, sebenernya aku ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tetapi sepertinya itu akan membuat luhan sedih. Lebih baik aku mengajaknya kekantin, kebetulan perutku sudah berteriak-teriak kekeke

"aku lapar, mari kekantin!"aku menggandeng tangannya untuk berjalan menuju kantin

0-0-0-0-0-

Aku dan luhan sedang berada dikantin memakan nasi goreng kami

"aish kenapa kau makan berantakan sekali eoh?"aku mengambil sisa nasi yang berada dipipi luhan lalu memakaannya, luhan hanya menatapku, tiba-tiba dia mengambil sebutir nasi goreng lalu menempelkan kepipinya

"sehun-ah bersihkan"dia menatapku dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip lucu, aku memasang wajah datar, lalu mengambil butiran nasi itu

Dan luhan mengambil butiran nasi lagi lalu menempelkan kepipinya dan terus begitu

Ambil

Tempel

Ambil

tempel

aku langsung menahan tangannya untuk memberhentikan aktivitas gilanya "luhan~ berhenti melakukan itu dan makan makananmu" luhan menurut dan memakan nasi gorengnya

"sehunnie kau suka wanita seperti apa?"luhan menatap wajahku lembut

"maksudmu?"aku menaikan satu alisku memasang wajah bingung"kau suka wanita seperti apa? Wanita berdada besar atau berbokong besar?"

"PUAHH"aku menyemburkan makanan yang ada dimulutku saat luhan berkata itu

"ya! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"karena aku menyukaimu"

Hening

"MWO?"

"kata kai jika kita menyukai seseorang kita harus menanyakan tipenya kepada orang yang kita sukai"

"dia bilang begitu? Lalu apa wanita berdada besar dan berbokong besar juga usul dia?"

"nde"luhan mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya sehingga ada beberapa helai rambut menutupi wajahnya, aku membulatkan mataku dengan hati yang mengumpati kai yang telah membuat mulut luhan menjadi tambah bernoda/?

"hai" tiba-tiba sesosok makhluk hitam duduk diantara mereka dengan wajah polos, sehun yang menyadari kedatangan kai yang mendadak itu langsung memelototinya dengan tajam

"apa yang kau lakukan kepada luhan hah?"

"apa?"kai memasang tampang bingung

"apa yang kau bicarakan kepada luhan saat dikelas?"sehun bertanya dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya, kai sesaat memasang wajah berfikir lalu merubahnya menjadi cermelang

"oh, aku hanya memberitahunya tentang sesuatu, ya kan luhan?"kai menatap luhan, luhan hanya membalas dengan tatapan polos

"sesuatu yang berdada besar dan berbokong besar gitu?"sinis sehun, kai membalas dengan cengirannya sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"cih~ jangan kau nodai pikiran luhan yang polos itu, jika kau tak mau koleksi majalah porno dan cd porno mu aku beritahu kepada sungmin nuna!"ancam sehun, membuat kai panik seketika "jangan sehun, aku membeli mereka dengan susah payah, jangaaannnn"teriak kai sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan sehun brutal

"um apa yang kalian bicarakan? Apa itu porno? Apa itu sesuatu yang membahayakan?"tiba-tiba luhan bertanya, membuat sehun dan kai berhenti berdebat

"oh tidak luhan, itu tidak membahayakan, malah sangat nikmat"kai memasang wajah mesumnya

"nikmat?"luhan memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengerjab-ngerjab bingung

"yah karena disana kau akan menemukan laki-laki dan perempuan yang sedang ber-"PLAKKK

Sehun menampar mulut kai, membuat kai meringis kesakitan "aku baru saja memperingatimu kai"sehun berdesis tajam lalu bangkit berdiri membawa luhan pergi dari area kantin

Saat ini luhan dan sehun sedang berjalan di area koridor menuju kelas mereka

"sehun apa itu porno? Apa benar itu nikmat? Aku ingin menonton cd dan membaca majalahnya"luhan berkata begitu semangat

"tidak! Itu sangat berbahaya. Itu bisa merusak otakmu luhan"

"ah benarkah? Berarti kai tadi berbohong?"

"ia, dia berbohong~"

"uh kai jahat, dia membohongiku"mata luhan berkaca-kaca

"ck, cup cup cup mangkanya jangan terlalu dekat dengan kai jika kau tak mau dibohongi olehnya"sehun mengusap-ngusap kepala luhan

"uh nde, aku hanya akan dekat-dekat dengan sehun saja" sehun memasang wajah terkejut 'bisa-bisa aku mati berdiri jika anak ini terus didekatku'batin sehun

"bukan begitu maksudku luhan~ kau bisa berdekatan dengan siapapun, asal kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan manusia sejenis kai."sehun berkata dengan lembut, luhan menatapnya

"jadi aku boleh berdekatan dengan siapa saja, asal jangan dengan manusia sejenis kai?"

"nde, kajja kekelas, sebelum bel berbunyi"sehun menggandeng tangan luhan, lalu membawanya berjalan lebih cepat menuju kelas

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sehun dan luhan terlihat berjalan pulang menuju asrama yeongshin

"HAI SEHUN LUHAN"sapa kai sambil merangkul bahu sehun dan luhan, namun tiba-tiba luhan menampik lengan kai lalu bersembunyi ke sebelah lengan sehun lalu mencengkram lengan sehun dengan erat

"eh wae luhan?"kai menatap luhan bingung yang balas menatapnya dengan mata melotot dan bibir mencebik imut

"pembohong"desis luhan

"mwo?"

"Pembohong!"teriak luhan, lalu menendang kaki kai kesal, luhan menarik tangan sehun membawanya menjauh dari kai yang sedang berteriak kesakitan akibat tendangan dari luhan

Sehun tertawa bahagia dalam hati melihat adegan itu, tapi tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi muram memikirkan jika luhan tau kalau dia yang berbohong bukan kai, mungkin nasib nya akan sama seperti kai atau mungkin akan lebih parah

Sehun bergidik ngeri sambil berharap dalam hati, agar luhan tidak mencari tau tentang porno lagi, walaupun sebenernya dia ada benarnya bahwa porno itu merusak otak, tetapi jujur dalam hati dia sangat menikmati saat menonton cd porno

DOENG

Kenapa dia menjadi seperti kai? Aishh

TBC

Mianhae kalo ceritanya jadi aneh kek gini, soalnya aku ngetik ngebut hehehe, ff ini terinspirasi dari anime sakurasou jadi maaf kalau ada adegan yang sama ^^ jangan lupa reviewnya ya


End file.
